


The cold never bothered me anyway

by sherlocked221



Series: Cute(ish) Mystrade [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mystrade fluff, frozenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade takes a long walk home on a very cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cold never bothered me anyway

Lestrade trudged through the snow even as it fell harder around him. His shoulders and head were covered in a dusting of white powdery snow and his fingers were turning blue with the cold. It was like walking in a freezer. The streets and roads had been covered in a white blanket with barely any disturbances. Only his footprints followed behind him creating a trail all the way back to the news agents on the high street where he had brought a packet of cigarettes before the snow became a problem. Any further than that the snow would've filled them. In an attempt to stay warm, he zipped up his coat to the top and did up all the buttons. If only he hadn't left his scarf at home. It made barely any difference. He was the only person stupid enough to be out in this storm.

Well him and this shady fellow who had only just turned the corner and began walking straight at him. The street may have been long but the two were fast approaching each other. Then head lights of a car behind Lestrade lit up the other man's face. It took a moment for him to realize who it was but even if his face was still hidden, a car following him, an umbrella on his arm, it had to be Mycroft.

They met in the middle with a hug and a kiss. 

"Gregory, you're as cold as ice!" Mycroft cried, taking Lestrade's hands and rubbing it between his own. 

"The cold never bothered me."


End file.
